Here Without You
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: Right, ok, well, Alby is back and kickin arse, Minerva is, well, Minerva, and I have fixed spelling!! YAY FOR ANNDY!!! Right...read please?


**__**

Disclaimer/Authors Note Thing: Well, that was dumb Anndy, forget the Disclaimer/Authors Note Thing, brilliant. Well, I own…drumroll please….NOTHING, big surprise there, right? Actually, no. The song belongs to 3 Doors Down, its called Here Without You_, and the characters belong (obviously, says the muse/plot bunnies) JK Rowling. Dun dun Duh! Right…bye._

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same 

The trenches stank. One man was sitting, his face tired and open. To many he would look dead. Those who looked closely would think that he was dead as well. But those who knew how to look for the minute rise and fall of a breathing chest, would probably think he was dead if it weren't for his closed eyes. They were apparently zooming around in their sockets.

Bodies surrounded him. Mostly German soldiers. There was a group of men approaching from the crest of the hill, most being helped along.

The mans eyes snapped open. They were a startling sky blue color. His hair was auburn underneath all the mud and blood. His nose was crooked, only recently having been set back into place, and his uniform was wrinkled and tattered, covered in mud, blood, and it was charred here and there, as though he had been running through a fire. He carried a long mahogany stick in his hand, the bottom well worn from years of use.

__

All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind 

The man sat up. His short auburn hair fell in his eyes; he brushed them away as he stood.

As he walked past various bodies, he stopped in front of one. The corpses hair had been gray, his eyes had been gray as well, they were staring blankly at the starry sky. He wore the uniform of a German officer.

The man closed his eyes again, and vanished.

__

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me. 

Albus Dumbledore, for that was his name, you see, was spinning around, there was no color, there was only the gray air whooshing around him. He was Apparating, to the one place he wanted to be. Home. With her.

__

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go. 

Minerva McGonagall wandered around the Hogwarts grounds, not bothering to wear a cloak, she was as good as freezing, but she didn't care.

It had been what? A day, two, since the lists had come out?

He was dead. That was that.

So why was she in their spot?

__

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time 

Albus landed with a thunk outside the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was it, he was home.

He could see the castle.

Opening the gates, he heard the familiar squeak, welcoming it as a sign he wasn't dead or dreaming.

__

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me. 

Minerva looked up, she had heard the gates squeak. She only caught sight of a worn soldier. Now she new she was dreaming.

The soldier began walking towards her. This had to be a dream, this man looked like Albus, but it couldn't be him. He was dead.

__

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

"Minerva?" Albus asked quietly.

"Albus?" She stared at him. "I must be dreaming. But I wouldn't want to wake up for the world, you're alive!"

Albus smiled. "I'm alive," He whispered to himself.

Minerva kept staring at him. War had cracked the man she new. He was a new man now, harder maybe. But she found it hard to imagine Albus as a hard core anything, even in a dream.

__

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time 

"Do you know what I realized while I've been gone Minerva?" Albus asked in a quiet voice so unlike his usual happy gabber.

"What?" Minerva asked softly.

"Life is far to short to waste."

He stepped forward, and this is the biggest cliché in the book people, he kissed her, and she went unresistingly. The kiss lasted for a full three minutes before Minerva drew up for air.

"Gods, now I know I'm dreaming." She said quietly, before tucking her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

__

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me

Albus grinned, and pinched her.

"Ow!"

"You're not dreaming then."


End file.
